


A Century in the Making

by toosolidcuuj



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/pseuds/toosolidcuuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Bumi and Aang messing around in Omashu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Century in the Making

“So those arrows mean you’re a master?” asked Bumi.

“Yep,” said Aang proudly. “I’m the youngest in over three hundred years.”

“So do I get to see your moves?”

“Sure. You see my air scooter all the time.”

“Come on, Aang. I mean some  _real stuff_. What do you say to an earth-on-air bending battle?”

“I’m a monk, Bumi. We don’t believe in using violence unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“I’m not talking  _violent_  violence,” Bumi said as he slung an arm across Aang’s shoulders. “We’re just gonna have a little  _fun_.”

“Exactly.” Aang grinned. “Let’s have fun.” And he promptly vanished into thin air.

Bumi, who’d been leaning on him, tumbled to the ground with a surprised yelp, then turned around to see Aang levitating on his air scooter just off the balcony they’d been standing on.

“Last one to the city watchtower is a stinky hog monkey!” he yelled, and promptly leapt onto the roof of a nearby building.

“Just you watch, Aang!” Bumi yelled back. “I’ll get you to duel me one of these days!”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of me beating you!”

“Beating me, huh?” Bumi used an earth spike to catapult himself onto another roof. “I thought you weren’t allowed to beat people!” But Aang was too far to hear now. Shaking his head, Bumi snorted his laughter and launched himself into the air again.

* * *

“I choose … you,” said the avatar, pointing to what he thought was a frail old man.

“Wrong choice!”

King Bumi knew karma was on his side as he earthbended his old friend off the balcony. His newly bared muscles tensed in anticipation. This duel had been a hundred years in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 1/24/14


End file.
